


The Lucky Jacket

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Organa's Organics [36]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Finn and Poe rediscover an old favorite while doing spring cleaning. Then, the jacket makes the rounds through the family.1 year anniversary fic!





	1. Finn and Poe

“I don’t even understand where half of this stuff even came from,” Finn muttered as he sorted through the junk that had accumulated in their attic-like crawl space. 

“Spring cleaning! Spring cleaning!” Caleb cried as he swept a dirty, dusty rag around, mostly just moving the dust from one place to another. Everyone had a job - even if that job was to move dust around. Meghan, home from college for Spring Break, was helping Poe go through clothing and toys down below, and Amelia, Caleb, and Finn were tackling the crawl space. Mostly because more than one adult in the crawl space was too much, and because Caleb and Amelia could not be trusted to get rid of toys by themselves. Finn had walked in on too many ‘oh, but we just wanted to play with it one last time’ disasters to know not to do that.

“Daddy, what are these?” Amelia held up a box filled with smaller snapping boxes, like jewelry. 

Finn reached from where he was sitting and held one open for her, showing the Purple Heart inside. “They’re your grandfather’s. He got them for being in the military.”

“Like Daddy was?” Amelia opened up several more, oooing and ahhing over the various pins and medals.

“Yeah, sweet pea, like Daddy was. Nan thought I might like them. Maybe I should put them in my office.” Finn chewed on his lip, indecisive. In the end, he pulled the Purple Heart, to go by his mom and dad’s picture in the hallway, and put the rest back in the box and further back for storage. Outside, the dogwood they’d planted for his dad was getting ready to bloom, but he still got a strange feeling in his chest when he thought of his dad. Some things, Finn supposed, weren’t easy to get over. 

Finn lost his balance, falling from his kneeling position to his butt, when Amelia and Caleb tackled him. “What the-”

“You had a sad face, Daddy,” Caleb explained. “We thought you needed a hug.”

“It was  _ his _ idea,” Amelia added. 

Finn ran his hand through the fine black strands of Amelia’s hair, and over the braids of Caleb’s. He hugged them close, kissing their foreheads. “It was a pretty good idea, buddies. I’m a pretty lucky dad,” he murmured. “And it’s not even Father’s Day.” He released them, then took a look at the crawl space and blew out his breath. “Let’s get back to work, huh?”

They sorted through boxes of old books, which itself was a trip down memory lane for the kids. Still, they agreed that other kids would like to read them too, even if they were their favorites, and created a separate pile to donate to the school library, and to their old preschool. Finn earmarked a bunch of old paperwork to be filed in his office, or shredded, too. 

Sitting back on his haunches, Finn surveyed their work. “Well, we managed to clear up some room. Let’s haul this stuff downstairs for the donation pile, ‘kay, kiddos?”

They worked out a system that had them ferrying items down the ladder to the crawl space and the stairs, but Finn was still exhausted, and feeling dusty and gross, by the time they were finished. 

“This everything for donation?” Poe asked, setting a box of clothes next to the pile they’d made. 

Finn took a moment to admire his husband’s biceps before nodding. “Hey!” Finn grabbed the leather coat that was sitting at the top of the pile. “We can’t give this away.”

Poe shrugged. “I like the one you gave me two Christmases ago better. This one’s still in good shape, I figured one of your clients might like it, instead of taking it to the donation place.”

Finn frowned. “You really don’t remember it?” Suddenly, exhaustion and grossness slid into irritation, and his brows drew together. “I can’t believe you don’t remember-”

“Whoa, Finn. What’s-” Poe obviously knew he was in the wrong somehow, but had no idea why, and that incensed Finn further.

He knew he was being unreasonable, but  _ dammit _ . How could Poe forget? He threw the jacket back down on top of the clothing. “Never mind. I need to take a shower. Maybe you can figure it out on the drive to the donation center.” 

\------------

The shower cooled him down, of course, and then he felt awful.  _ What if something happens to him on the drive? What if Poe gets into an accident and the last thing I said to him were angry words and- _

Before he could panic-spiral further, he found his phone and shot off a quick text. 

 

**Finn:** Don’t read this while driving. But I love you, and I’m sorry I got bent out of shape. Make it home safe.

 

It was probably silly, but. It eased some of the panic in Finn’s gut. 

And when Poe made it home safe, his mind was eased further.  Poe came back to the chaos that was dinnertime, then bedtime, and then- then it was just Meghan, Poe, and Finn in left in the living room, and Finn didn’t want to make Meghan think they were having difficulties of any kind when it was just that Finn needed to apologize for being oversensitive. Finn felt relief, and then guilt, when Meghan said she was heading out the door to meet friends for a late movie. 

Finn walked her to the door and slipped a twenty in her hand. “Be safe, honey, okay?”

A blush tinged over her pale cheeks. “I do have  _ some _ money, Dad.”

Finn shook his head. “Nope, don’t care. Take it, and have a good time on your dads. And no complaining.”

Meghan smiled, and went up onto her tiptoes to brush a kiss over his cheek. “Thanks.” 

“Thanks for all your help today, and your Caleb wrangling. I miss you around here.”

“Summer’s just around the corner,” she replied with a smile, then turned to leave.

He watched her go, waved as she exited the driveway. 

When he came back to the living room, Poe was gone, so Finn headed upstairs, ready to finally hash out their tiny spat from earlier.  _ Ready to eat crow, more like, _ Finn thought.

Their door was closed, which was odd, and he pushed it open, then stopped in his tracks. 

Poe was lounging on the bed, naked, but for- but for  _ the _ leather jacket. Finn opened his mouth in surprise, but Poe spoke first. “Please forgive me. I’m an idiot. A complete and total idiot.”

“You remembered,” Finn murmured, shutting and locking (double locking, since the spy incident) the door behind him. 

Poe flashed him his trademark grin. “I remembered.” He pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bed and beckoned Finn closer. When Finn was standing between his legs, Poe kissed his stomach. He lifted Finn’s shirt up, and pressed another kiss to his bare stomach, murmuring his appreciation when Finn pulled the shirt off. He looked up, meeting Finn’s eyes. “I remembered sitting across from you at the potluck, watching the sunset with you. Watching you take delight in the fresh food, and the music. Seeing the stars in your eyes. Your eyes are most beautiful when the stars are reflected in them.”

Finn swept a hand into Poe’s curls. “Honey, I’m sorry I got upset. I was cranky, and tired, and honestly, probably more hangry than anything.” He let Poe work the button on his jeans, then helped him slide them over his hips. When he was clear of them, he sat down on Poe’s lap, Poe’s cock pressing into his leg.

Poe circled an arm around Finn’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. “Yeah, well, I’m used to it, after this many years,” he teased when they’d broken apart. “Want me to tell you what else I remember?”

Finn smiled, and kissed him again. “Sure,” he replied, then gasped when Poe turned him around and laid him on his back on the bed. 

“I remember pressing you against a tree. Kind of like this.” Poe kissed over his pulse point, then lower, across his chest. “‘Cept you were wearing my jacket.  _ My _ jacket, so you smelled like a blend of you and me.”

“You remember-” Finn gasped as Poe latched onto his nipple. “You remember well, apparently.” 

“Oh yeah. Just needed a little jog, I guess.” He leaned over Finn to grab the lube, and Finn took the opportunity to place a sucking kiss on his side that had him moaning.

“What else do you remember?”

Poe slicked up his fingers, then began to stretch himself open, as he continued to kiss lower - his farmer certainly knew how to multi-task.

“I rem- oh-” Poe paused, fingers obviously sweeping over his prostate. “I remember thinking that I was in trouble, for sure.” Poe pressed a kiss to the side of Finn’s cock, then rested his head there as he stretched himself further. His breath on Finn’s cock was torture.

“Good trouble,” Finn murmured, stroking through Poe’s hair. “You gonna ride me?”

“The best kind of trouble,” Poe agreed. He straddled Finn, kissing him again, and the kiss made Finn lose his breath. Sometimes the love snuck right up and smacked him one - and this was one of those times. A separate part of his brain sat back and wondered at how  _ good _ it still was between them, despite the years, despite the kids. 

Poe held out his hand to be steadied, and Finn obliged, squeezing his fingers tight. With his other hand, Poe guided himself onto Finn’s cock, and soon Finn was wrapped in warm, soft  _ Poe. _ He hummed out his happiness and watched as ecstasy slid over Poe’s face.

Poe placed another steadying hand on Finn’s stomach, and began to move, his thighs bunching and releasing with a quiet strength that Finn had always admired.

Finn laughed as the memory hit him. “This was- this was, I’m pretty sure, the first fantasy I had about you. You riding me as well as you rode BB-8. And you do it  _ so _ well. You feel so good, baby.”

“Really? And here I was mostly thinking about how good you looked in the sunlight. Still do.” Poe lowered himself down to Finn’s chest, and pressed their lips together. He swept his hand up Finn’s chest, making him shiver, and cupped Finn’s face. “So beautiful. And your cock is. So. Good.” He punctuated each statement with a roll of his hips. 

Though the jacket made a pretty picture against Poe’s bronze skin, Finn wanted to feel Poe, all of him, and shoved the jacket off Poe’s shoulders. Poe helped him, and together they pulled it from Poe’s body and tossed it to the floor. Finn groaned as Poe lay back down on him, the position shoving him deeper inside Poe, and the feel of Poe’s skin glorious. 

Finn swept his hands up Poe’s back, feeling the muscles there tense as Poe pushed toward release. Between them, Poe’s cock was leaking, trapped between their stomachs, and Poe himself had buried his head in Finn’s neck. Finn wrapped his arms around Poe tight, clinging to him as much as he could, whispering his love in Poe’s ear. 

Poe had captured Finn in another kiss when he came, slick between their bellies, and squeezed around Finn’s cock. Finn moaned into Poe’s mouth, letting him take the sound, as he spilled inside Poe, and their frenetic movement slowed to something more like molasses. Poe let Finn slip out of him, so Finn could cradle him better in the aftermath. They rested cheek to cheek, hearts thundering, breath still stuttering.

Poe found Finn’s hand in the sheets again, and squeezed it, before pressing a kiss to Finn’s cheek. “I remember thinking that you were too young, and I was too old. But somewhere along the way, we evened out, didn’t we?”

Finn brought Poe’s hand to his lips. “We did, baby.” 

“Sorry I forgot.” 

Finn laughed a little, kissing Poe’s lips again. “Feel free to forget anytime, honey, if you’re going to beg forgiveness in the form of mind-blowing orgasms.” He felt the rumble of Poe’s chuckle along his body. “I’m sorry I was short with you. And I’m especially sorry I let you walk out of the house when I was angry at you. If something had happened on your drive-”

“Wait, was that what that text was about?” Poe cupped Finn’s face. “Baby. That is something you  _ never _ have to worry about. When I leave this mortal plane, a long, long, very long time from now, you can rest assured I’ll die knowing you loved me, no matter what our last words were.”

Finn squeezed Poe tight. “That’s only slightly reassuring. Please never talk about dying again.”

“Sorry. Never gonna die. Promise. As long as you can make the same promise.”

Finn took Poe’s left hand in his, so that their rings clinked together in the dim light of the bedroom, and placed them on his chest between their hearts. “Promise.”

Poe kissed their joined hands. “You know, I don’t think I can give away that jacket, now that I’ve thought about it.”

Finn shook his head. “You don’t have to- It’s silly, probably, to keep ahold of it.”

“Not silly,” Poe murmured, looking him in the eye, utterly sincere. “It’s obviously lucky.”


	2. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next three chapters might be better if you go read the last piece in the series, "Out of Time" before reading them, as they spoil the spouses of Amelia, Meghan, and Caleb.

Prom was not turning out how Amelia had wanted it to. Not, she thought as she wiped the tears from her eyes and surely smudged her makeup,  _ at all _ . 

Molly had left with her parents two days ago to deal with her grandfather’s death and attend the funeral. Amelia had no resentment about that, of course, but the thing is, none of this would have happened if Molly had been around. Molly would have been able to convince people  _ not _ to go to the party. Or she would have gone home with Amelia and they would have stayed up all night gossiping, or something.

Instead, she’d been dateless (technically, both she and Molly had been dateless, and planned to attend together, and that made it a little less like being dateless), and feeling vulnerable, and disappointed in the whole thing. And now she was stuck at a party with people she didn’t really know, and there was drinking, and everything in her was screaming  _ This is not a good situation, Amelia Mae. Get the fuck out. _ And her dads had always told her to listen to her gut. 

When an especially creepy guy hit on her (what the  _ fuck _ was it with some people and thinking she was  _ exotic _ and...and  _ sexy,  _ or something, just because she was of Asian descent?) and handed her a drink, she feigned taking a drink and pretended to be nice, then made an excuse to go to the bathroom and pour the drink down the sink. And then she’d sat down on the toilet and felt sorry for herself. And then, like the Smith-Dameron she was, she pulled out her cellphone and called for backup.

And when backup arrived in the form of three cowboys and a lawyer piling out of a pickup, Amelia felt safe leaving the bathroom. By way of the window. Because she was a Smith-Dameron.

It was one of those spring days were it had just decided to  _ pour _ rain, and she was soaked by the time she was safe in between Poe, Finn, Snap and Chris. Poe pulled off his jacket and helped her into it, covering up her bare shoulders, and they all piled back in the truck, Amelia wedged in between Poe and Finn in the front. “Thanks, guys. I- um- I’m sorry.”

Finn pulled her close while Poe drove. He pressed a kiss to her temple, and pulled the leather jacket tighter around her. “It’s okay, sweet pea. We’re glad you called us, and glad we didn’t need all that backup anyway.” 

“I, for one, am a little pissed that I didn’t get to beat anyone’s face in. I guess there’s always Sophie’s prom,” Snap teased from behind her. 

Amelia gave a half-laugh, half-sob, accepting Finn’s hug. “It just wasn’t like I thought it would be, at all.”

Poe’s hand patted her knee as Finn murmured against her hair. “I promise, honey, that one day, you are going to meet someone who’s not going to have to rely on a spiked drink to get you to like them.”

“And you were smart.” Chris’ Texas accent flowed out of the back seat like honey. “You’re never going to be anyone’s victim, Amelia.”

She could feel Finn’s nod, and she smiled a little, tremulously. “Thanks,” she whispered, burrowing further into the leather jacket that smelled like home.

 

“It’s lucky, see? That’s why I want you to wear it at the dress rehearsal. As our ‘something old.’ Plus it looks good on you.”

Eli smiled down at her, his beautiful soon-to-be bride, and nodded easily. “I’d love to, Amelia-mine. Although I’m already pretty damn lucky.”


	3. Coming Home

It was raining when Meghan got to the farm, and it hadn’t been in Portland. She sighed. At least she had a jacket for Riya. She hurried to unbuckle Riya from her car seat and lift the three year old to the ground so she could run to the house and announce their presence by banging at the door with her little fists and giggling at the vibrations it made. That was Riya’s latest favorite thing.

Finn opened the door with a huge smile, and swept Riya up into his arms, placing a smacking kiss on her cheek. “<Hello, my darling,>” he signed, before turning to hug Meghan.

“<Hi, Papa,>” Meghan replied, using the sign Riya knew for her dad.

He set Riya back down on the ground, and Riya was off, heading for the toy box she knew was in the living room. “And where’s your coat?”

“I’m forty, Dad.”

Finn just arched a brow back at her. 

Meghan rolled her eyes. “I was getting Riya’s stuff ready, and I forgot, okay?” She stuck her tongue out at him as she transferred Riya’s bag over to Finn’s shoulder. 

“Well, take one of ours before you go out to find that man of yours.” He pulled her into a tight hug. When he released her, he pulled a coat off the rack and handed it to her.

“Dad’s lucky jacket?” Meghan’s fingers sank into the soft, aged leather. “Say, what makes it so lucky, anyway?” she asked as she shrugged into and wrapped it around her, then pulled an extra hat down onto her head. 

Finn looked faintly embarrassed. “Probably just because it’s lasted so long,” he muttered. “Have a good time with Chris. I know Riya and I will.” He winced as a crashing sound came from the living room area, and was already turning when Meghan headed back out the door. 

_ At least I remember boots _ , she thought as she tramped through mud. She’d seen Chris early this morning, of course; had sent him off to work with a kiss and a mug of coffee. But Saturdays, she liked to come down and catch him for lunch, too.

She found Chris in the barn, grooming a horse, and was about to make her presence known by flicking the lights when she caught his rather loud muttering to himself.

“I know you already have a house, and I’m damn proud of you for getting on your own two feet and buying a house and paying your mortgage, have I ever told you that? Damn proud, always have been. But- No. No, don’t say But. But makes it sound like you’re not proud of her.  _ Still _ , yeah, that’s better.  _ Still,  _ I think we could really make something for ourselves here. And you’re working from home more often, now, so being at the farm wouldn’t be that bad, and-”

Meghan stepped in beside Chris and tapped him on the shoulder. He started, then turned to her. “<Are you going to ask me to move in with you? Here? At the farm?>”

Chris gulped. “Um. Uh. I realize it sounds really selfish of me. You already have a place, and you’d have to commute twice a week, and-”

Meghan cupped his face. “The main house?” she said slowly, letting him lip read. 

Chris nodded. “We don’t have to-”

She kissed him, slow and sweet, something like belonging unfurling inside her. When she stepped back, she smiled. “<I love my house. I do. But the farm,  _ this _ farm will always be my home. My safe place. I’d love to live here, with you.>”

Chris looked like he wanted to ask her if she was sure, about a million times, but then he was wrapping his arms around her waist and swinging her around the barn. He pressed up up against a beam and kissed her senseless. It was minutes later when he pulled back, hands on her arms, and furrowed his brow. “Why are you wearing your dad’s jacket?”

Meghan laughed, happiness bubbling in her. “<I guess it really is lucky.>”


	4. Genuine Cowboy

“And to what do we owe this pleasure?” Poe asked when he’d opened the door to reveal Caleb. 

Caleb normally would have made a quip about his dad not being happy to see him, if he actually thought that was the case. Instead, he went in for a quick hug, then pulled back. “So my school is doing Homecoming,” he explained as he went partially down the hallway. From the living room, he could hear Finn saying hi, but he paused at the coats. “And we’re doing dress up days, right? And one of the days is ‘Cowboy.’ And I thought, where better to get authentic cowboy gear, than my cowboy dad?”

“I’m not a cow-”

Finn appeared in the hallway, already shaking his head. “If it dresses like a Cowboy and rides a horse, honey.”

“Thank you,” Caleb said with a laugh. “You’re totally a Cowboy, dad. Plus I was thinking of doing a lesson that day on the diversity of the cowboy population. I’ve got a great primary resource by Nat Love? He was a former slave, headed west after the Civil War. Anyway. Authenticity always sells a lesson.” He waggled his eyebrows at his dad, until Poe laughed and relented. 

“I’ll go get my dress hat,” he said with a sigh, and headed upstairs.

Caleb turned to Finn. “Dad has a  _ dress _ Cowboy hat. How does he not-” 

Finn just shook his head again. “Son, I’ve tried to convince that man for years. Believe me.” He rifled through the coats, and his hand paused on one. He glanced between Caleb and the jacket,  a considering look on his face. “Here, this one would look good on you. You’ll have to go elsewhere for a pair of boots though, oh tall one,” Finn smirked as he looked up the several inches his youngest had on him. ”Add some tight jeans and a button up, and you’re golden. You’ll do Nat proud.”

Caleb flashed a grin back. “Thanks. That’s the idea.”

Finn squeezed his shoulder. “You do  _ me _ proud. And your mom. Making sure people don’t forget us in history.”

Caleb was surprised, and let himself be pulled in for a quick hug. “Well, that’s part of why I do it,” he murmured, thinking of Malik, of the casual racism they both still faced despite their school being a mix of white and latino students.

“Okay, how does this look?” Poe popped back down the stairs, a little winded, and settled the hat over Caleb’s cornrows. “Nice,” he said in answer to his own question. “Now, can we wrangle you into dinner? And how come you didn’t bring Malik with you?”

“I swear you like him more than me,” Caleb complained, not that he minded. Lord, he loved that his parents loved the man he loved.

“Shh, don’t let our secret out,” Finn teased. 

Caleb went through his schedule in his mind. “I’ve got planning to do, so no dinner. But I could stay for a cup of coffee, or tea?”

“We’ll take what we can get,” Poe said, hooking his arm around Finn’s waist and heading off to the kitchen.

 

The outfit looked awesome, if Caleb did say so himself, and his lesson went just as well. He’d even managed to surprise Malik into a blush, which was about as close as Malik got to PDA at school. Still, he’d been pleased, and filed the information away for later.

He’d barely been home long enough to do anything, hadn’t even kicked off his shoes yet, when his apartment’s doorbell rang. He glanced through the peephole, then smiled wide and swung the door open to Malik. “It’s a school night, what’re you-”

“You-” Malik started, then apparently changed his mind and pushed Caleb inside and up against the door, covering his lips, devouring, plundering, leaving Caleb wondering what the fuck was happening. “You do not get to wear this- this- this  _ getup _ ever again, you hear me?”

Caleb managed to blink before Malik was on him again, and his blood went to boiling in a second flat. He pulled Malik’s glasses off because they’d been pressing into his cheek, and threw them in the vicinity of the small table he kept by the front door. Malik paid no mind, attacking his neck, pulling back the button up’s collar to suck bruises on his skin. When Malik ground against Caleb’s cock, Caleb’s knees buckled and they fell to the floor. 

“Ow,” Malik gasped, before pulling off Caleb’s - Poe’s - hat and tossing it away. He worked impatiently at the buttons on Caleb’s shirt, then latched onto one of his nipples as soon as they were exposed. 

“Oh, fuck-” Caleb moaned, wondering where the hell this was coming from and how the hell he’d gotten so lucky. And why the hell he’d decided tight jeans would be a good idea. He groaned, hands pulling away from Malik’s body and down to his fly, where he was straining painfully. 

“Let me,” Malik growled, and shooed his hands away, grinning when he’d gotten the pants open and shoved down far enough to reveal Caleb’s cock. He flicked his eyes back up Caleb’s body. “Can I?”

Caleb laughed a little desperately, still trying to catch up to whatever was happening. “Be my guest.” 

Malik grinned, and descended, enveloping Caleb in the moist warmth of his mouth. Caleb moaned, running a hand over his own hair, then Malik's scalp, needing to ground himself with something. Malik wrapped a hand around the base of Caleb’s cock and pumped up to meet his lips.

“Shit, Mal- god.” Caleb’s head was spinning, and everything was perfect, and he lost all meaning of time and space, existing solely for Malik’s lips on his cock. He wasn’t even sure what was coming out of his mouth, except curses, and Malik’s name, and love. 

He was mildly aware that Malik’s own pants were open, that he had a fist wrapped around himself, too, was getting himself off, too, somehow, the talented bastard. The knowledge brought Caleb swiftly to his edge, and he tapped rapidly on Malik’s shoulder - sometimes Mal didn’t like to swallow - but Malik nodded, his eyes hot, and Caleb flooded his mouth. With a groan, he fell back against the floor, chest heaving, as he listened to Malik come. 

Christ, his blood was still on fire, and he shrugged out of the jacket and button up, then used the shirt to clean Malik off tenderly. “Hi,” he managed, pulling Malik into his arms. 

“Hi.” Malik’s hand was resting on his bare stomach, his head buried in the crook of Caleb’s neck. 

“So, uh- did you want to spend the night? It’s a school night.”

Malik groaned into his throat. “I know. I’m tired of this, Caleb.”

Caleb’s heart immediately leapt into his throat, even as his mind told him to  _ be calm, you don’t have mind blowing sex with someone in their entryway because you’re so desperate you can’t wait, just to break up with them. _ “Tired?”

“Spending my nights alone when I could spend them with you. Not being out at school. Not that I would have made a move at school, but-” Malik pressed a kiss into his collarbone. “I wouldn’t have had to skulk about and wait for you to leave so I could leave, either.”

“You want to move in together?” Caleb cursed the squeakiness of excitement in his voice.

“I- Yeah. That’s what I’m saying. I want to live with you, and be open about our relationship to more than just family and friends. I want- this sounds so silly.”

Caleb brushed his lips over Malik’s forehead. “So? Be silly with me. You know it’s safe.”

Malik squeezed him quickly, in appreciation. “I want, when people see you wearing what you wore today, looking so good… I want them to know you belong to someone. That’s you’re taken, you’re mine, and no one else’s.”

“That’s not silly,” Caleb murmured. “That’s...that’s good. I like that.” 

“I guess I got a little fired up today.” Malik snorted at his own understatement.

“I like you a little fired up. I like you, period.”

Malik found Caleb’s hand and linked their fingers together. “We should probably start with Rochelle. The union probably knows the best way to go about this.”

Caleb brought their hands up to his lips, and pressed a kiss on Malik’s knuckles. “Let’s think about logistics later. Tomorrow, maybe. I could use some dinner, how about you?”

“Yeah, dinner would be good.”

Still, they laid there for another few minutes, cradled in each other’s arms, in each other’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, you guys. Like...Organa's is a year old. I can't even freaking believe it! I can't believe how much my life has changed since writing fic. Some bad: I kind of miss reading things that aren't fic, and yet I can't stop. But a lot more good.
> 
> Thank you to the people who have been here since the beginning, thank you to the people who read this without having read any of the others before, going 'who the fuck are these characters', and thank you to everyone in between. 
> 
> It's been an amazing year. <3 Do you have a favorite Organa's moment? Mine is probably... well I'll admit, I have a soft spot for older Finn/Poe, and a huge soft spot for Calik. If we're talking Finn/Poe, I think my favorite moment might be the camping trip in Out of Time? For Calik, pretty much any damn time I'm writing them, but I especially love the beginning of the Misael/Angelina fic - their sex scene there is one of my faves.


End file.
